


Incomplete

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Points of View, Pre-Season 1, Songfics series, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they feel inside when they are apart from each other. Could be the main reason why John banished his son… <b>Evil grin</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic _“Incomplete” by Backstreet Boys_
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing, would you believe? Just the plot, I swear.

**Dean POV’**

_“…And never come back!”_

I can’t forget the words that dad snapped over my Sammy, and I ashamed of my reaction at that moment.

I could see Sammy stared at me, wishing me to help him, but instead I only stared frown as a fish staring at the floor.

I tried to keep the tears in my eyes, do not wish them to see how weak I was in front of them.

I could feel the string as Sam watched me with hatred, his green eyes sparked with anger, and I believed that he hated me, and think that I used him, used his body.

“Fine! I’m out of here!” I heard him as he snapped the words aimed it only at me, nor to dad.

In that moment I could felt my heart shattered as broken glasses.

I didn’t even hear him as he packed his things quickly, I didn’t see him as he gave me a last look, that’s at least what dad told me afterwards.

I simply sank over the floor, wished that almighty will take my life, as I destroyed another, my own baby brother.

Then a year later, I found in the hotel room, letter from dad:

“I saw you and Sam, I know what both of you did. I never expect _you_ to do it, for god’s sake, Dean you are _his brother_! I **ashamed** of you Dean, and I sigh in relief when Sam left heading over the ‘Normal’ life that he kept asking everyday. At least he wasn't with you, destroying his life.”

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can’t find no rest  
Where I’m going is anybody’s guess_

I felt alone and empty, I missed Sam.

I could feel the anger raised in my body as I took the letter in my hand torn it to pieces and let it fly over the blank air.

_I’ve tried to go on like I never knew you  
I’m awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I’m going to be is incomplete_

**Sam POV’**

I could hear his voice calling me time after time when I go to sleep, I missed him much, I couldn’t believe that dad would do so, neither Dean to protect me, as all he was, standing like a damn statue, staring with his mouth open as a fish in the sea, waiting to the bite.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

**Dean POV’**

I watch him as he left, saying to me nothing though I could see him sending me glares.

What am I suppose to do?

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It’s written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

It was my fault, I told you it was safe, and dad even not was in home, it was my fault, and I think that you are wonder if we made a big mistake, which was _my_ mistake, not yours. I told you that it's ok.

Why I did not say anything to dad? My Sammy must be hate me…

I walk to our room, closing the door, slammed at dad’s face, and lay in the bed, covered my head in the blanket, not wished to see dad right now, and holding back the tears from falling down.

“Forgive me, Sammy, I failed you too…” I mumbled into the white pillow where my lover slept with me.

I felt so alone, and heartbroken without him.

**Sam POV’**

_I’ve tried to go on like I never knew you  
I’m awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I’m going to be is incomplete_

I met Jessica in the collage, as I tried to go on in my life. I love her, and I hope that she fill my heart or mend it as I have a broken heart.

Even when we make love, I tried to hold myself from calling your name, shout it, so the all world could hear me calling for you.

**Dean POV’**

“Dean, we need to go,” I heard dad calling me, but I can’t, I felt that I need to go to him, to tell him that I need him, and yet I could hear dad’s order, “Now Dean!”

Before I left the bed, I take the knife that I had under the pillow, before leaving the room.

‘Why dad banished Sammy? I missed him already, I love him so much…’ Dean wondered and wiped the one tear that left his eye. 

_I don’t mean to drag it on, but I can’t seem to let you go  
I don’t wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

“It’s been two years and I didn’t hear from him, nothing, like he hates me, or just want to live normal life, but what about me?” I asked myself as I drove away, still thinking of him.

**Sam POV’**

Two years been gone so quick, as I tried to move on, delete you from my mind.

But still my dreams were about you, and I wonder if you are all right, safe and unhurt, as you are everything to me.

_I’ve tried to go on like I never knew you  
I’m awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I’m going to be is incomplete_

I still miss you, my big brother, my everything, but still my heart is…

_Incomplete_

****

The End…


End file.
